The overall objective of this project, to be completed June, 1982, is to develop a technology useful in the diffusion and utilization of mental health services. This will include: 1) an instrument which assesses an organization's readiness to adopt needed change; 2) a strategy of consultation that will increase the likelihood of a group making innovative changes; and, 3) support materials and training that facilitate maximal use of this technology. The instrument, entitled, Readiness for Program Change, consists of 20 scales. These measures identify how members in an organization view their group's skills, atmosphere, values, and resistance to needed change. Studies are in progress to establish congruent, construct, and predictive validity for these measures. The strategy of consultation which has been developed follows a set of procedures which enables a group to put, "Wheels Under Their Data." Through two carefully structured sessions, members are helped to interpret their group's profile, image what they want for the future, and agree on action steps that will move them toward desired goals. Support materials (in preparation) will enable consultants or helping agents to employ this technology with human service organizations.